


Secrets held in darkened rooms

by Bleujay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, Smut, Widowtracer, not quite enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleujay/pseuds/Bleujay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the field, Tracer and Widowmaker are sworn enemies. But during their time alone, when no one can see, they let their guard down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets held in darkened rooms

Lena darted around, zipping from rooftop to rooftop in a blur of blue as the battle raged in the streets below her. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, knowing that Talon would have sent their best assassin. Never one to disappoint, a red dot suddenly appeared on the girl’s chest. She blinked to the side, a bullet hitting where she’d been standing only moments before.

“Widowmaker’s here! I’ll keep her busy.” Lena shouted into the earpiece before darting forward toward the building where the shot had come from, ignoring her team’s warning to be careful. She blinked across the gap, her pistols in her hands by the time she landed. Sudden rapid shots and a glimpse of blue heading down the stairwell encouraged her to give chase, blinking in front of Widowmaker.

“Ello luv, miss me?” She grinned, ducking through a door into the building as the assassin let loose a hail of bullets, giving chase. Though, once inside, the mood seemed to change. Widowmaker glanced around briefly before lowering her rifle and striding toward the agent, who had lowered her pistols as well.

“You may be getting sloppy luv, you’ve been pulling your punches. Think I wouldn’t notice how you missed me earlier?” Tracer taunted playfully, blinking forward to envelop the other woman in her arms, giving her a quick kiss.

“I never miss, chérie.” The assassin smirked, returning the kiss. “If I wished to see you dead, you would be.” Her fingers ghosted up to rest on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. A small smile tugged at her lips at how easily the Overwatch agent melted at her touch.

“Mmm, but you like me better when I’m breathing.”

“Perhaps, though sometimes it’s difficult to make it look real without injuring you. Particularly when you antagonize Reaper, you sweet, foolish girl.” In an instant, Lena found her back against the wall with Widowmaker’s lips on her neck. She stifled a soft whimper, closing her eyes and tilting her head back a bit as the assassin kissed and sucked at the vulnerable skin, nipping every now and then.

“How long until your team falls back?” Tracer gasped out, squirming as the taller woman slipped her thigh between her legs.

“We have time… though we should be quick, chérie.” Widowmaker responded, her hands already tugging at the waistband of Lena’s pants to slip her hand inside, cherishing the whimpers and moans falling from her lover’s lips.

“L-lucky for you, speed is my forte…” Anything else she wanted to say died on her tongue as she felt long, dexterous fingers pressing against her. Her whole body was flushed, feeling far too warm in comparison to her lover’s cool skin as she squirmed against her. Widowmaker kept a firm grip on her hip, digging her nails in slightly as Lena grasped at her hair and back, trying to ground herself. Two fingers pressed against her entrance as her thumb rubbed quick circles around her clit, making Tracer gasp and writhe, her voice growing higher pitched and breathy as she pleaded for more. Within moments, she was trembling, her eyes glassy and her lips pink from kisses.

“P-please luv… oh god… A-amélie!” Her cry was silenced again by Widowmaker’s lips as she eased the girl over the edge of her climax.

“Oui, c’est tout. Tu es belle, ma chérie…” She whispered, though she knew Lena wouldn’t understand. When the aftershocks subsided, she carefully eased her fingers out, earning another breathy whimper from her lover. She held her for a few moments, feeling the time jumper’s heartbeat racing.

“I must go now, both of our teams will begin to wonder where we are.” She sighed softly, gently caressing Lena’s cheek, smiling as they finally parted. Lena took a few moments to regulate her breathing and adjust her clothing before nodding.

“Alright luv, be careful.” She moved closer to kiss her again, reluctant to leave and return to shooting at her. To her surprise, cold fingers encircled her wrist as she turned to the door.

“Lena… leave your window open tonight. A certain spider may just crawl in.” She winked before letting go and shooting her grappling hook out the window, rejoining the fight outside. Tracer laughed, eagerly awaiting the end of the fight now as she chased after her.

**Author's Note:**

> “Oui, c’est tout. Tu es belle, ma chérie…” - "Yes, that's it. You are beautiful, my love..."


End file.
